Happy Valentines Day MonaLisa!
by fredpai
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Raph wants to purpose to MobaLisa but is nervous that she might reject him. Will Mona accept or will she refuse? Is Raph even prepared for this? Base on the TMNT 2k3 series.


**Happy Valentine's Day Mona.**

Today Is Valentine's Day. A day full of love and hope, a day where everyone gets together and spend some time together and a day to fall in love.

Raphael Hamato, a green mutant ninja turtle, was walking across the streets of New York, wondering and thinking to himself.

"What Am I going to do?" He sigh and stop near a alley. Since it's Valentine's Day, he wanted to do something special for Mona Lisa. A other greaen muatnt except she's a muatnt lizard, not a turtle and she has brown hair and amber eyes. They're have been together for almost for 3 years! So today he wants to do something that Mona will remember for a life time.

Before he can continue walking, he Shell-cell started to ring. He grunt and grabs his phone and answer it.

Raph: Hello?

 **?: Hello, Raph?**

Raph: Ya, it's me.

 **?: Hey, it's me April.**

Raph: Oh, Hey April, what's sup?

April is a human friend of Raph, they meant when Baxter Stockman attack her with his mousers in the sewers.

 **April: Me and the guys wants you to come over and help us with O'Neil Tech.**

Raph, groan but nodded.

Raph: Alright, I'll be there in minute.

 **April: Thanks Raph.**

Raph: No Problem.

He then hang up and put he Shell-cell away and start heading to O'Neil Tech.

(-)

"Thanks you guys for helping me." Mona put the last box away and smile at April. "No problem April, that's what friends are for."

April nodded and everyone started to head to the lair where the turtles and Mona live.

"April, can I ask you something?" April stop and turn to Raph, she can tell that he was nersous. She smile and ask. "Sure Raph, what is it?" Raph took a deep breath and said.

"Well, since it's Valentine's Day, I was wonder to do something special for Mona, but i don't know what to do that is really special." April smile again and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, why not ask her on a date and take her somewhere or give her a box of chocolate and pink roses, you know how she loves pink roses."

But Raph shook his head and took her hand off him. "I done that a hundred times for the past two years now. I want to do something different for Mona this year."

April pause and try to think of something. Then she smile and look at Raph with a grin on her face.

"You said you guys have been together for three years right?" Raph looks at April and nodded, but not knowing what's she up to. April's grin got bigger and said. "Then why not ask her to...marry her?"

Raph's eyes widen and his skin turn pale. April can see that he's now even more nerous then before. But she did remember when Mona always talks to her about dreaming that she and Raph get marry and have a happy ever after, and maybe have a familly of their own, but that for Raph to decide.

"M-m-marry M-M-Mona?!" April close her eyes and nodded. "Well of course." She then opens her eyes and smile. "She always talks about it, but it's your choice."

Raph, though was shock, thought that it was a good idea, I mean. They been together for two years as girlfriend/boyfriend. So maybe it's time to make her really his.

Plus she always wanted a family, so maybe he can give her that too.

Arpil was still waiting for Raph to respond. "Well? Are you going to do it or not." Raph stop and look at his friend. "I guess so. But I need alot of money to buy a ring and a place of where to propose to her."

April starts to grin again and said. "Oh, don't worry, I have the money and I know the place where you can propose to her."

Raph smile and nodded. Sure he was nerous but he is also excited. "This is it." He thought. "This is it.'

(-)

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Raph." Mona smile at the thought that the place was beautiful. They were at the beach near the light house. She was wearing a pink sundress with a white belt, her hair is also down and has a pink head band and pink eye shadow.

"Hehehe, Thanks Babe." Raph said nervously. The only thing he was wearing is he red mask and a black bow tie with no gear on him.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner, which was chinesese food. After that, they got up, Raph then turn on the music and play a slow song. He then took Mona close to him and started to dance to the music.

"A-a-are y-you h-h-having f-fun Mona? He said nervously. Mona smile and nodded, she then put her chin on his shoulder and close her eyes.

After a good twenty minutes of dancing, they both sat down on the sand and look up at the stars.

Raph turn to look at her. He love how her eyes came out when the moon's light reflex her eyes, making them look like they have stars in them. He loves everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her personality, the way she smile and hold warm she feel.

Raph look away from her and look at the small heart shape pink box in his hand. "Okay, this is it." He thought. "Mona." Mona turn to see Raph blushing and looking nervous.

"Yes, Raph?" She said. Raph then clear his throat and said. "You know that we been together for almost three years right, and how we still girlfirend/boyfriend right?"

Mona was confuse but nodded. "Well yeah, but why are you asking me this?" Raph then pull somehting behind him and show her the small heart shape pink box and said. "Well, I want you to be fully mine and maybe have a family together." Mona blink but said nothing.

Raph sigh. "What I'm trying to say is." He got up and bend on one knee and hold out the pink box in his hands and open it, showing a small ring with a pink heart shape diamond.

Mona eyes widen and watch as he smile and said. "Will You Marry Me?" For a minute, she thought she was dreaming, but she knew this was no dream, this was for real. Mona then started to have tears running down her eyes.

Raph thought he made her cry, before he can say what's wrong, Mona jump ontop of him and cry her out. "YES, YES, YES ,YES!"

Raph grin and put the ring on her middle finger and hug her tight in his arms. Mona then pull back and kiss him on the lips. "I love you Raph. I love you very much." Raph smile and hug her. "I love you too Mona, I love you too."

This was indeed the best Valentine's Day. "Now this is the day that Mona will never forget in a life." He thought.

Indeed the best Valentines Day ever.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
